Everything
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Entenda que tudo, tudo termina. x 200ª FANFIC! Contém fanfics e spoilers de: D. Gray-Man, Crônicas de Nárnia, Naruto, Gossip Girl, Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, Harry Potter, Death Note, Yu Yu Hakusho e Originais. Presente para ela x


**Sumário:** Entenda que tudo, tudo termina.

**Nenhum desses fandons me pertence. Mesmo assim, não me impede de roubar um ou dois personagens de cada ;3**

**Minha 200ª fanfic. Uau. Isso sim é uma grande falta do que fazer XD Mesmo assim, fico feliz que as pessoas gostem das minhas fanfics e que eu tenha ganhado amigos e presentes tão perfeitos! Então só tenho a agradecer a todos que leram, comentaram, favoritaram ou conversaram sobre mim (-Q) com outras pessoas. **

**Os fandons são: D. Gray-Man, Crônicas de Nárnia, Naruto, Gossip Girl, Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, Harry Potter, Death Note, Yu Yu Hakusho e Originais. E ****poderá ter**** spoilers desses fandons, então cuidado 8D**

**Essa fanfic é para alguém especial sim, e no fim terá três dicas. Mas as pessoas podem adivinhar lendo, também 8D

* * *

**

**Everything**

* * *

_Eu não sabia para quem dar. Tinha me decidido entre tantas pessoas e ninguém – e depois todo mundo e só uma pessoa, de novo – até que eu li certa fanfic. E eu lembrei porque ela merece ganhar a 200ª_

* * *

**1. Meet me on the Equinox**

Ela senta na cobertura do prédio, o vento batendo com força em suas costas, como se quisesse que despencasse dali para uma morte cruel. Mesmo sabendo que não cairia dali, e mesmo se caísse não morreria, assimila aquela brisa poderosa aos dedos cinza _dela_, que, com um enorme prazer a empurrariam daquela altura para o chão duro.

Como se ouvisse seus pensamentos, braços descobertos da cor do asfalto a abraçam possessivamente e meio que a sufocam, mas ela não liga, porque já está acostumada com aquele enlace tão poderoso quanto o vento.

- Fiquei feliz quando te vi aqui, esperando pelo equinócio e por mim. – e uma risada cruel que eriça os pêlos da nuca dela, de maneira excitante (_por mais que ela não queira_).

- Esse lugar é quente. – sussurra, uma gota de suor – fria – descendo lentamente pelo seu rosto.

- Mas é claro, Lenalee _querida_. Estamos no Equador, por assim dizer. Ah, veja! – e aponta para o sol – Está começando.

- Como você sabe? – a voz tremendo, como sempre. Lenalee é uma garota covarde, principalmente perto _dela_.

- Ora, eu já andei muito pela Terra para não saber. – e o escárnio está tão carregado em sua voz que ela o sente a empurrando um pouco do parapeito do prédio – Começou.

Lenalee não vê nada. Apenas encara o sol e o sol a encara e machuca seus olhos. Uma vez ela ouviu dizer que se olhasse muito para aquela grande bola de fogo, poderia ficar cega. Ela gostaria de ser cega. Assim não precisaria se ver a todo momento nas garras daquela aranha de pele cinza, corpo de criança e desejo de mulher.

- Você sabe o que é o equinócio, Lenalee?

Dias atrás, antes de receber esse convite da pessoa que deveria matar, não. Mas, curiosa como sempre foi, pesquisou.

- É o momento em que o Sol corta o equador e faz com que o dia seja igual à noite em toda a Terra. – sussurra, sem encarar a outra, ainda.

- Exato! O que quer dizer que agora eu e você somos iguais! – e o abraço sufoca mais, tanto quanto a vontade de chorar.

Mas quem é o dia e quem é a noite?, se pergunta, enquanto Road beija o seu pescoço, cheia de volúpia. Lenalee não sabe e, naquele momento, não conseguiria saber, de qualquer jeito.

Elas são um, agora.

**2. Meet me half way**

Foi tudo muito rápido. Na verdade, o trem estava vindo muito rápido. Edmund sabia que alguma coisa estava errada, mas nem conseguiu avisar para Peter, pois logo uma grande massa de ferro descarrilou e atingiu seu irmão em cheio, sem pudor algum.

_Por Aslam_, pensou. Mas antes de conseguir gritar o nome de Peter, outra enorme massa de ferro bateu em suas costas e tudo ficou negro por um momento. Edmund sabia que estava para morrer – isso era muito óbvio! – e por isso não gostou nada da idéia de ter um pesadelo, antes do descanso eterno.

Ele estava num vazio cruel e estava sozinho. Passos que marchavam ecoaram e alguma coisa nele tremeu. Minha nossa, ele não ouvia isso desde...

- Desde quando, Edmund _querido_. – a voz continuava fria, e o tom de deboche, também.

Edmund virou-se aos poucos. E, aos poucos, a imagem de Jadis, a Feiticeira Branca, apareceu diante de seus olhos, em sua majestosa e imensa beleza congelada. _Como um gelo de cem anos_, o Pevensie concluiu e ela riu, adivinhando esse pensamento também.

- Você está morto, Edmund. – ela disse, sem nem preocupar-se com o choque que ele poderia sentir (_muito embora ela soubesse que ele era uma criança inteligente e que ele já devia ter percebido_).

Ele não disse nada, apenas continuou encarando-a. Jadis sorriu, tentando não rir, e estendeu a mão a ele.

- Vamos, pegue. Eu tenho muito manjar turco. _O seu favorito_. – sussurrou, como se aquela última frase fosse um segredo poderoso.

A mão estendida parecia brilhar como se fosse um lago congelado, mas dessa vez, ele não se enfeitiçou pela vontade, a curiosidade e muito menos o desejo. Ele estava diferente, agora. Ele era Edmund, O Justo, não mais o Edmund, O Tolo. Mas ela sabia disso também.

- Então o Rei Edmund, o Justo não tem mais tempo e presença para mim? Jadis, a Rainha de Nárnia?

Não respondeu de novo. Isso a irritou e seus olhos brilharam de maneira perigosa. A mão estendida começou a tremer incontrolavelmente, e ela bradou.

- Pegue essa mão, criança estúpida! Você deve ficar aqui comigo! Não é justo! Você traiu a Aslam, tem de ficar nessa escuridão sem fim!

- Eu fui tolo. – e quem falava agora não era Edmund, mas o Rei Edmund, como uma segunda personalidade há muito adormecida – Mas há muito fui perdoado. Diferente de você, que não quis nada além do que suas mãos não podiam alcançar. Você perdeu seu reino, e ao conseguir outro pela força e mentira, você ganhou também o seu lugar aqui.

Jadis gritou algo para ele, mas Edmund realmente não ouviu. Uma luz o acolheu como se fossem os braços de sua mãe e, ao abrir os olhos – de verdade, dessa vez – deparou-se com o olhar carinhoso de um leão que cresceu demais.

- Olá, Aslam. – ele sussurrou, e sorriu.

- Fez muito bem, Edmund.

Anos depois – se é que se passaram anos; naquele lugar o tempo não passa, afinal – Edmund Pevensie confidenciou a seu irmão desse sonho estranho e triste que tivera, mas confessou que não fora de todo ruim.

Para alguns, seria o pior dos pesadelos. Para Edmund, um jeito de arrumar os erros cometidos no passado.

**3. When the sun is perched at it's highest peak**

Já passava do meio dia. Esse pensamento causava em Hinata certo desespero, pois ela não sabia bem o que dizer ao seu pai o motivo por ter passado a noite fora de casa e, pior ainda, chegar depois do almoço. Parecia algo tolo para qualquer pessoa de mais de dezoito anos, mas nenhum deles tinha na família um tradicional homem de negócios japonês, o que tornava o desespero da morena ainda maior.

Um gemido feminino ecoou fraco dentro do quarto e Hinata olhou de relance para a pessoa que se levantava. Cabelos ruivos bagunçados, uma camiseta masculina que cheirava a Chanel e uma mão que tateava, em busca de seus óculos, foi tudo o que viu.

- Nossa, já acordou? – Karin perguntou, aproximando-se enquanto coçava a cabeça. Os óculos escuros Ray ban brilharam quando ela se aproximou da janela e encarava o sol radiante no céu.

- Acho que seria melhor dizer "O que você _ainda_ faz aqui?". – disse, sem gaguejar. Hinata nunca gaguejava perto dela.

Karin riu.

- Bem, você acha que seu pai vai te matar? Imagine só quando ele souber com _quem_ você passou a noite.

Calafrios passaram por todo o corpo da morena e isso cativou a outra, de certo modo. E foi engraçado ver o pulo que Hinata deu quando seu braço enlaçou a cintura dela. Um beijo na orelha, sensual demais para ela não deixar de ofegar e palavras sussurradas com um prazer cínico:

- Já que seu pai vai te matar... Por que não fica mais um pouco comigo? Além do mais, você pode nem voltar...

A idéia de ficar mais tempo desesperou Hinata ainda mais. Mas ela logo esqueceu quando os lábios de Karin tomaram os seus.

Que o desespero voltasse no próximo nascer do dia; elas ainda tinham bastante tempo.

**4. In the middle of the day **

Blair Waldorf lhe lançou um olhar cruel ao notar que _os dois_ estavam sentados em seu lugar e o de Serena, mas a amiga apenas balançou a cabeça e puxou a morena para uma das mesas de pedra do Constance Billard. Georgina Sparks, ao seu lado, mostrou a língua para elas enquanto se afastavam e Chuck Bass achou que isso a deixava _fofa_. Como se ela não fosse a vadia louca que ele traçou na 6ª série. Mas logo os olhos verdes dissimulados se voltaram para eles e a ilusão foi embora tão rápido quanto chegou.

- Charlie, vai ter uma festa legal hoje!

- Ah é?

- Sim, vai ser apenas para maiores de vinte e um anos, mas isso não é um problema para nós, não?

Chuck sorriu. É claro que não. Encarou o céu. O dia estava apenas começando e a noite era uma criança. Tinha algo melhor que isso?

Uma mão pálida pela falta de vitaminas (_corretas_) apareceu diante de si. Georgina estava de pé, um sorriso safado no rosto, e ele entendeu tudo.

- Vai comprar um vestido? – perguntou, reprimindo uma risada.

- Claro! E preciso de alguém que me ajude a escolhê-lo. E quem seria melhor que a pessoa que vai tirá-lo?

Era mentira. Os dois são fariam sexo; não fazem desde a 6ª série. Mas era divertido insinuar isso para o mundo, porque todo mundo acreditava. Segurou a mão dela e levantou-se, dando uma olhada para os inspetores e para Nate, que agora abraçava carinhosamente Blair e lhe beijava a bochecha. Os olhares se cruzaram e havia certa solidão nos orbes azuis – como se seu melhor amigo o tivesse abandonado naquele dia.

Deu de ombros. Nathaniel sobreviveria sem ele.

Os dois começaram a andar lentamente pelas escadarias do Constance Billard. Os alunos que sabiam quem e como eles eram calaram-se para vê-los. E claro que os inspetores também. Como era boa a atenção!

Sumiram da vista dos inspetores. E eles dispararam atrás deles.

Foi rápido demais para Chuck. Quando viu, já estavam correndo – ele só corre nesses momentos, com Georgina, claro – como loucos para virar a esquina do local e fugir do terrível abraço e da possível detenção. Detenções não eram divertidas.

Não soube quando começou a rir, mas fez Georgina gargalhar também. Ainda era muito cedo mesmo. O dia brilhava como nunca, como se risse com eles também. Respirou fundo e, sem saber por que, teve um pensamento engraçado.

Eles tinham a vida toda.

**

* * *

**

**5.** **Let me give my love to you**

Dino roçou os seus lábios nos dedos finos de Hibari e levou a mão do mais jovem ao seu peito. O coração pulsava rápido demais, como se ele tivesse enfrentado um inimigo há pouco, porém mantinha-se calmo por fora – as habilidades de um verdadeiro chefe da máfia, certo?

- Hibari. – Dino sussurrou.

Seu rosto estava sério; sério demais. E isso era de certo modo irritante, pois nos momentos mais difíceis, ele sempre esboçava o pior dos sorrisos – sorrisos que deviam ter gosto de açúcar mascavo – e tudo parecia ficar um pouco melhor. Mas aquela seriedade não combinava com o momento e nem com Dino, e isso fez Hibari ter a louca vontade de mordê-lo até a morte. A tonfa na mão esquerda pareceu pulsar em sua mão, como se quisesse acertar aquele rosto italiano. Quem sabe assim ele não esboça um sorriso?

Levantou o braço, a tonfa brilhou na luz falsa da escola. E ela ia descer com toda a sua força, se os olhos de Dino não tivessem se prendido firmemente nos de Hibari. Ahh, então é _assim_ que ele consegue mandar na sua família – com aquele olhar de _escute, faça ou morra_.

- Hibari... – sussurrou mais uma vez, mais sério que nunca – Acho que estou apaixonado por você.

Silêncio. Mortal, cruel e engraçado.

- Você conseguiria me amar também, se eu vier a te amar de verdade? Se eu te disser eu te amo?

A tonfa caiu da mão de Hibari. Mas, mesmo assim, a mão desceu, dez vezes mais forte que o golpe que ia ser dado, em forma de soco. Dino nem viu quando alcançou seu queixo e ele foi para o chão.

- Seu idiota, não me faça perder tempo com essas coisas de garotas. – e virou-se para ir embora.

Dino ficou parado por um instante, antes de dar uma boa gargalhada. Como ele pôde ter se esquecido que aquele ali era Hibari? E por que estar se apaixonando? Por que já não estar apaixonado? Levantou-se e correu para seu adorado discípulo, abraçando-o por trás.

- Nee, Kyoya... Ame-me também!

E deu uma risadinha sem graça, o que fez com que Dino não percebesse que o outro corou, mesmo que pouco.

Talvez ele não precisasse implorar por amor, afinal.

**6. Let me take your hand**

Luna Lovegood caiu no chão. Ou seria melhor dizer que foi derrubada? Bem, isso não importava. O que importava era que ela caiu de joelhos bem em cima do cascalho e por mais que não derrubasse uma lágrima – ela não choraria por coisas como machucados externos ou superficiais; era uma garota muito forte para isso –, estava óbvio que estava doendo.

Neville Longbotton foi até ela, hesitante. Ajoelhou-se ao seu lado, sem dizer nada, como sempre, e encarando o chão. Luna lhe sorriu, mostrando seus dentes perfeitos.

- Eu estou bem, Neville. Obrigada. – sussurrou.

Ele sorriu também e estendeu-lhe a mão para que ela se levantasse, e ela segurou com prazer. Os joelhos estavam vermelhos, em alguns lugares havia pequenos pontinhos de sangue, e sujos, mas ela não pareceu se importar com isso, apenas com Neville. Enquanto se levantava, porém, Daphne Greengrass, quem causou a queda da Lovegood, debochou:

- Lovegood e Longbotton? Juntos? Ah, mas que casal! – e todos os seus amigos da Sonserina riram.

- Não ligue para eles, Neville. – Luna disse ao perceber o vermelho nas bochechas do amigo; o sorriso ainda nos lábios e os seus dedos se entrelaçando com os dele.

Mas ele não corou por sentir-se embaraçado pelo que disseram. Neville Longbotton corou porque queria muito que isso pudesse ser verdade.

**7. As we walk in the dimming light**

"Venha por aqui", o sonho sussurrou. "Venha por aqui, garotinho branco". E um sorriso.

E Near foi, sem hesitar. Foi porque conhecia a voz daquela pessoa e foi porque confiava nela. Como não confiar, afinal? Seus passos não ecoavam naquela escuridão toda – escuridão com um sentido; ele apenas ainda não descobriu qual –, dando um ar de solidão e perdição que ele gostou, até certo ponto. Pelo menos, _ele_ estaria ali, certo?

"Venha, mais rápido! Você pode andar mais rápido que isso, garotinho branco", uma risada e Near andou mais rápido ainda. Odiava _sonhar_ em desapontá-lo, muito embora odiava ainda mais correr atrás dele como uma criança tola.

Naquela escuridão apareceu uma porta de vai-e-vem sem batente para apoiá-la; apenas ela e o nada. O sonho passou por ela, deslizando como um gato e lhe deu um sorriso que dizia para que ele fosse junto. Near não hesitou mais uma vez.

Acostumado com a escuridão de antes, a luz que veio de dentro da porta o cegou por um momento, fazendo-o cobrir a visão com os dedos. Uma risada e então passos e o som de mais uma porta de vai-e-vem, distante porém não muito, sendo aberta.

Enfim abriu os olhos, que demoraram certo tempo para acostumar-se com o que viam. Um corredor longo e de poucas portas estendia-se infinitamente. Havia um silêncio que era cortado apenas pelas luzes fosforescentes, que zumbiam como abelhas. Near encarou as lâmpadas compridas e barulhentas: elas eram fracas e davam àquele lugar uma aparência de doença ou doente – ele ainda não decidira se o grande corredor era um Ser – que lhe causou arrepios. "Intrigante" foi a única palavra que ecoou em sua mente, muito embora ele não tenha sorrido.

Seus olhos deslizaram para a porta mais próxima. Era de vai-e-vem também e ele tinha certeza de que seu sonho foi para lá. Seguiu-o, como sempre. Durante o caminho, porém, sua determinação começou a esvair-se, devido à constatação do lugar onde estava. E como ele detestava aquele lugar!

Passou pela porta e ela dançou uma, duas, três vezes para frente e para trás, raspando no chão e causando certa aflição em Near – ele só gostava quando as coisas que eram arranhadas eram pessoas e animais –, que logo não sentiu mais nada. À sua frente estava a mesma sala de necrotério onde havia reconhecido o corpo de Mail "_Matt_" Jeevas.

Mas naquela sala havia muitos corpos em cima de muitas mesas. A grande maioria tinha uma grande mancha de sangue no lugar do coração, tingindo o lençol branco que colocaram para amenizar a dor das pessoas. No centro do grande local, porém, corpos _especiais_ jaziam, frios como suas lápides, Near tinha certeza.

A maioria possuía manchas de sangue, também. Dois deles cheiravam a queimado. Outro possuía a mão ensangüentada caída para fora da mesa, as gotas de sangue emitindo sons cruéis junto das lâmpadas que zumbiam naquela sala, também. Um deles estava rodeado de cápsulas de bala. Near permaneceu quieto no começo da sala, engolindo em seco. Seu olhar nublado possuía a cor cinza e isso não era bom, como todas as reações dele.

"Oi, Nate, KKK" Uma voz surgiu, de nenhum dos mortos, mas de cima. Logo, no principal deles, o primeiro que aparecia para Near, o shinigami negro e viciado em maçãs postou-se, como um anjo sombrio. Ele lhe estendeu a mão, assim como o sonho fez, naquela escuridão total e mais agradável que tudo aquilo. "Só falta você".

O barulho das luzes fracas e doentias (_ou doentes_) aumentou e lhe deu dor de cabeça. Pensou em proteger seus ouvidos, entretanto, antes que suas mãos chegassem a eles, seus olhos – os verdadeiros, claro – abriram-se.

Suspirou, virando-se para o outro lado da cama. Odiava aqueles pesadelos. Odiava sonhar, na verdade. Levantou-se, os pés quentes arrepiando-se em contato com o piso frio. Mal saiu do quarto e Roger o recebeu com um sorriso falso.

- Bom dia, L.

- Near, dessa vez, Roger. – uma pausa – Por favor.

O senhor concordou com a cabeça, lentamente.

- Pesadelos de novo?

Near enrolou uma mecha de cabelo no dedo indicador.

- Sim. É sempre assim quando sonho com ele. – mais uma pausa – São sempre pesadelos quando sonho com L.

**8. Or darling understand**

"Por quê?" Blair pergunta, tentando não chorar.

Por que, o quê? Por que ele tem de dizer 'Eu te amo' primeiro? Por que ele não consegue dizer? Por que ela _tem _de ser perfeita e ele não? Por que ele não é Nathaniel? Por que o pai não se importa? Por que ele é um _new rich_¹? Por que ele dorme com todo o mundo só para afastar a solidão?

"Porque..." Ele sibila em resposta.

Porque, o quê? Porque ela precisa daquilo. Porque ele tem medo. Porque ele queria muito que às vezes os contos de fadas fossem mais _poder feminino! _e quem dissesse 'Eu te amo' primeiro fossem _elas_. Porque ele não foi feito para essas coisas. Porque ele a quer. Porque ele vai se perder. Porque ele já se perdeu.

"... Porque você tem de entender" e ele toca o queixo dela com seus dedos quentes.

Ela tem de entender que ele é Chuck Bass.

Ela tem de entender que é por ele ser Chuck Bass, ela tem de entender.

"As coisas não são assim".

As coisas não são assim, e nunca serão.

**

* * *

**

**9. Meet me on your best behavior**

- V-Você gosta de mim, reborn?

O Arcoballeno encarou um Lambo envergonhado com uma sobrancelha erguida. Certo, péssima maneira de se questionar uma coisa dessas, principalmente nesse tom infantil e nervoso. Mas perguntar a Reborn se ele o amava sempre esteve fora de questão – e uma parte do Bovino dizia que uma pessoa como ele não sentia _amor_.

- Posso perguntar por que pergunta?

Ah, Lambo podia listar muitas coisas como o simples fato de que eles já dormiam juntos há um tempo; que eles estavam se dando melhor, se desconsiderar todas as tentativas e juras de morte do Bovino ou tudo que o Arcoballeno quebrou; e porque Lambo gostava dele. Como não gostar de seu próprio inimigo após anos de convívio e alguns momentos muito íntimos?

-... Só pra saber. – sussurrou, sem encará-lo – Curiosidade... Entende?

Certo, era uma desculpa idiota, mas melhor que a lista mental que fizera. Perguntou-se então se o momento fora inadequado. Bem, eles acabaram de fazer sexo e aquela era uma das poucas vezes em que Reborn decidia passar a noite com ele e em sua casa. Sem contar que perguntar isso numa cafeteria ou lugar romântico poderia ser seu fim... As armas do Arcoballeno estavam sempre carregadas, não?

Dedos finos puxaram seu queixo e os olhos de Lambo encararam os de Reborn profundamente. Um sorriso Reborn² (_não havia melhor jeito de descrever_) nasceu em seu rosto.

- Eu gosto de você _hoje_. Está bom assim para você?

Não, não estava. Ninguém quer uma resposta tão vazia e incerta.

Mas, na voz de Reborn e naquele momento, estava ótimo.

**10. Meet me at your worst**

A arma refletiu seu rosto como um espelho deformado. A droga da cicatriz parecia maior e isso o irritou. Ela era a sua derrota, a sua vergonha, a sua falta de experiência. Se _L_ estivesse ali, teria dado o seu posto a Near, com toda a certeza.

E aquele moleque insolente nem se deu ao trabalho de debochar dele! Não se deu ao trabalho de humilhá-lo por esse erro! Agora ele queria jogar justamente? Ora, ele era Near! Ele não era _justo_.

- Hey, cara. – Matt chamou – Vamos.

A arma continuava a refleti-lo erroneamente e isso lhe deu uma idéia. Da Magnum, retirou uma única bala e girou as câmaras, ao embuti-las novamente no revólver. Levou-a até sua têmpora e encostou-a, fechando os olhos.

- Cara, o que você 'tá...

- Cala a boca, Matt.

E disparou.

O cigarro caiu da boca de Matt, emitindo um som baixo demais para se escutar, mas Mello o fez. Abriu os olhos e encarou o amigo que suava frio; um sorriso no rosto que logo se tornou uma risada. Não demorou em o ruivo acompanhá-lo.

Riram por minutos, esquecendo do que tinham e iam fazer por um momento, até a vontade de rir de Mello transformar-se no em desejo de disparar o resto das balas em Near.

- O que foi isso, Mello? – perguntou o ruivo, quando o outro começou a se mexer enfim – Tentou morrer antes da hora? Que menino mau!

Os olhos azuis do loiro o encararam. Oh sim, Mello era _muito_ mau.

- Morrer? – e deu uma risada perigosa – Por que eu morreria?

Matt abriu a boca para falar, mas foi interrompido.

- Hoje é meu dia de sorte!

**11. For there will be no stone unturned**

O suor escorre por seu rosto e Vah o lambe antes que chegue ao fim. Lambe da mesma forma como lambe algo extremamente saboroso, como seu sorvete favorito ou um pirulito irresistível. Isso meio que te encabula, Andrei, fazendo você enterrar uma de suas mãos no cabelo escuro do outro e arquear as costas, aprofundando o contato íntimo entre vocês.

E então começa de novo. A sua sensação de viajar num mar de êxtase, apenas de tocar naqueles cabelos curtos demais em sua opinião. Não que você goste de cabelos compridos em homens, mas gosta dos cabelos de Vah.

Eles te dão uma sensação de segurança e prazer maior que qualquer coisa no mundo. Talvez maior até que cantar. Os cabelos são finos e macios e você tem a ligeira impressão que não está tocando em madeixas e sim em um grande pote de tinta aquarela marrom, sujando seus dedos e mãos e sabendo que se tocar em qualquer coisa depois disso, tudo será castanho, quer queira ou quer não.

Uma estocada profunda, que arranca gemidos de Vah faz você voltar levemente para a realidade em que está e seus olhos cor de mel procuram e encontram os castanhos dele. Tudo nele é castanho e você sente que seu rosto está sendo tingido dessa mesma cor – marrom! – e então liberta a sua mão dos cabelos finos e passa pelo torso do moreno.

O suor dele também se torna marrom e passa para o seu corpo e você se torna marrom por completo. A mão manchada de castanho pelo cabelo desliza pelos lençóis e o agarram quando você sente que está chegando ao seu ápice. A cama se tinge também, e passa lentamente para o chão e paredes, como se fosse sangue derramado.

Vah te sussurra um 'Eu te amo' tão simples e tão carinhoso – como sempre, mas que nunca te enjoa – que você sente o marrom naquelas palavras. Palavras que passam pelo ar e tingem a atmosfera daquele lugar. E se aquele lugar está impregnado de castanho, então o mundo inteiro se impregna também, conseqüentemente.

Você grita, chegando ao orgasmo. Um orgasmo marrom assim como a sua voz bonita e que, segundo o moreno, é sedutora. E tudo e todos que o ouvem gritar também se tornam castanhos e prometem sem saber que vão tornar outros dessa mesma cor também.

São pensamentos incongruentes e estranhos, mas é a única coisa que você lembra ao ficar mole pelo cansaço. Desaba na cama e Vah te abraça, sorrindo abertamente e lhe beijando os cabelos molhados de um suor marrom.

Antes de dormir, você percebe que, naquela noite, o mundo inteiro é castanho. Castanho como os cabelos de Vah – que se fossem mais compridos dariam a sensação de um lago de tinta aquarela marrom, que tingem o tudo do nada, ao mesmo tempo – e a sensação que você tem. Você sorri, beijando o moreno uma última vez e se aninhando em seu ombro.

O último pensamento que você tem é que o vermelho é sua cor favorita. Mas se o mundo for marrom, não é tão ruim assim. Você adora o marrom dos cabelos e olhos de Vah. Pode adorar em outras coisas também.

(_Tudo é marrom_)

**12. Or bubble left to burst**

TEC, TEC, TEC. Esse som estava irritando Tyki. TEC, TEC, TEC. Mais alto, como se de propósito. TEC, TEC, TEC. Uma veia saltou da testa do Noah. TEC, TE...

- _Quer parar com isso?_ – sussurrou, arrancando o plástico bolha da mão de Kanda.

O moreno sorriu.

- O que foi, te irrita?

- Sim.

- Bem, então... O problema é _seu_. – e pegou de volta o plástico irritante.

Tyki rolou os olhos, soltando um suspiro. TEC, TEC, TEC. Começou de novo.

- O que você vê de tão divertido nesse barulho?

- Não é divertido. – TEC, TEC, TEC – Só me acalma.

- Acalmar? Por que você precisaria se acalmar?

Tyki recebeu um olhar frívolo.

- Talvez porque eu esteja aqui, com você, num quarto.

- E por que isso te irritaria? Por que eu faço você ficar por baixo e gostar? – e deu um sorriso malicioso.

TEC, TEC, TEC, TEC, TEC, TEC, TEC, TEC, TEC, TEC, TEC, TEC, TEC, TEC, TEC, TEC, TEC, TEC, TEC, TEC, TEC, TEC, TEC, TEC, TEC, TEC, TEC, TEC, TEC, TEC, TEC, TEC, TEC, TEC, TEC, TEC, TEC, TEC, TEC, TEC, TEC, TEC, TEC, TEC, TEC, TEC, TEC, TEC, TEC, TEC, TEC, TEC, TEC, TEC, TEC, TEC, TEC, TEC, TEC, TEC.

- Por que você é meu inimigo. E eu não estou tentando te eliminar – coisa que eu devia, ao menos, _tentar_ – TEC, TEC, TEC, TEC, TEC, TEC, TEC, TEC, TEC – e não _dormir com você_.

Tyki sorriu. Era engraçado como Kanda não gostava de usar palavras vulgares quando comentava sobre o que faziam. Ele em si não era uma pessoa vulgar, menos no campo de batalha – para a felicidade de muitos Akumas, de forma humana feminina, que adoravam vê-lo sem camisa e falando palavras chulas.

- Ah, então é tudo por minha causa? – sussurrou; sua mão deslizando pelo peitoril do Exorcista.

- É sim. – o japonês respondeu, seco.

Tyki aproximou seu rosto do de Kanda Yuu, os lábios quase se tocando.

- Devo ficar feliz com isso? – e fechou os olhos, sabendo que seus lábios encontrariam instintivamente o caminho para os de Kanda.

TEC. Bem em frente à sua boca. Abriu os olhos, sem saber se encarava o plástico bolha logo à sua frente ou o Exorcista com um sorriso vitorioso.

- Depende. Você gosta do som?

O Noah sorriu, arrancando mais uma vez o plástico bolha das mãos de Kanda e jogando-o no chão. O objeto barulhento mal chegou ao solo e dois corpos caíram sobre ele, estourando-o inúmeras vezes por muito tempo. Mais tarde, após se recuperarem do ocorrido, Tyki ao Exorcista que, dependendo das circunstâncias, o som não era tão ruim.

(_TEC_)

**

* * *

**

**13. Let me lay beside you, Darling**

Uma vez Naruto teve um sonho bom, muito bom. Nele, não havia conflito nenhum ou guerra, ninguém estava morto e todos estavam felizes. Ele principalmente. O loiro estava encarando o céu num campo aberto, capaz de sentir a grama fofa pinicando todo o seu corpo de um jeito tão gostoso que ele podia ficar ali para sempre. As nuvens eram brancas e lhe davam mil e uma formas _reais_ de rostos sorrindo e sem preocupações.

Então um cheiro de cereja lhe invadiu quando o vento bateu e ele olhou para um lado e viu Konoha distante, ainda inteira, lhe sorrindo como uma criança. Sorriu de volta, voltando os olhos para o céu por um momento, antes de seus orbes dirigirem-se para o outro lado. O sorriso sumiu, mas seus olhos brilharam.

Ao seu lado, e lhe sorrindo de maneira apaixonada, Haruno Sakura estava. O cabelo batia-lhe levemente em seu rosto e ela não parecia se importar. Seus olhos verdes estavam ainda mais bonitos e sua mão era quente quando se entrelaçou com a dele. Foi um ato simples, mas que fez os dedos praticamente exclamarem "Eu te amo". Naruto não sabia se ria ou chorava; se sorria ou dizia algo, então resolveu permanecer em silêncio. A primeira vez, ele pensou.

Voltou seus olhos para o céu que também sorria. Aquele lugar era feito de sorrisos, não era? Pensou que poderia ficar ali para sempre. Mas disse a si mesmo que era hora de acordar. Viver num sonho – mesmo que sendo tão perfeito quanto esse – era morrer de verdade, e ele não queria isso para ele. A realidade era dura, claro, e por isso tinha esse nome. A verdadeira felicidade vem depois das lágrimas.

Quando abriu os olhos, teve vontade de chorar. Segurou as lágrimas, é claro, e deu um sorriso. Minutos depois, sentiu-se melhor e pronto para enfrentar o dia distorcido em dor.

Naruto se lembrou do sonho ao ouvir Sakura lhe dizendo, na frente de muitas pessoas, que o amava. Ficou petrificado e então ela o abraçou, um sorriso bonito no rosto. Ela era quente, como sua mão naquela memória falsa. Mas, naquele momento, ele preferia o frio da neve.

Empurrou-a e todo mundo ficou surpreso. Mais surpreso que a confissão, talvez. O loiro só a encarava, bravo. "Eu odeio gente que mente para si mesmo" sussurrou, tão frio quanto Sasuke em seus tempos de Academia. Sakura lhe disse coisas sobre mulheres, como o fato de que era difícil para uma garota dizer essas coisas, mas ele não ligou.

Que ela vivesse na ilusão que mais lhe acomodasse, no entanto, que ela não o arrastasse para lá.

Ao ver a jovem de cabelos róseos dar-lhe as costas, junto de Kiba, Lee e Sai, sentiu seu coração contorcer-se de dor. Encarou o céu, os flocos de neve caindo em seu rosto e derretendo-se em lágrimas que ele não deixaria cair. Lembrou-se da frase de novo.

(_"Sorria mesmo que seu coração esteja doendo"_³)

E sorriu.

**14. Let me be your man**

Lilian era incrivelmente infantil. Chegou à maturidade no mundo dos bruxos e o primeiro feitiço que faz, sem precisar se preocupar em ser expulsa de Hogwarts é simplesmente levantar as folhas das árvores que caíram por culpa do outono e fazê-las voarem ao seu redor, enquanto ela gira infinitamente pelo parquinho.

Eu amo sua infantilidade. Amo tanto quanto amo sua existência e o simples fato de que seu destino entrelaçou-se com o meu naquele mesmo lugar. Da mesma maneira que a primeira vez, eu a encaro de longe, meus olhos negros acompanhando cada giro e gravando cada mísera ação de seu corpo.

O cabelo cor de acaju se confunde com as folhas, em algum momento. Ela parece estar dentro de um tornado; uma ninfa poderosa brincando enquanto Minerva ou Afrodite não a procuram em sua visita à Terra. Deixo de respirar quando seu sorriso ultrapassa o vermelho intenso daquele momento. É um sorriso branco. Branco, límpido e alegre, como se ela pudesse fazer isso pela eternidade.

Gostaria que ela fosse um quadro, ou estivesse em um. Se eu tivesse algum talento além das poções, eu poderia fazê-lo e admirá-lo pela eternidade. Um quadro que se move, leve e desimpedido. Um quadro que não envelhece, bem como a sua alma.

Mas acho que gostaria mais ainda se ela me amasse. Sim, eu gostaria muito mais. Assim eu não precisaria humilhá-la por ciúme; eu não precisaria tê-la abandonado fisicamente para não sofrer – pois agora sou um fantasma. O Fantasma de Uma Amizade Passada –; eu não teria de odiar ainda mais James Potter por isso.

Fecho meus olhos, sorrindo cinicamente. Bem, James Potter _não_ está ali vendo essa cena. Os únicos espectadores disso sou eu, ela, o parquinho nostálgico – para mim e para ela; onde ela fez sua primeira magia, onde eu a conheci – e as folhas vermelhas.

Acidentalmente eu faço um barulho e o sorriso branco e límpido some. Alarmada, ela olha para tudo, com medo de que eu seja apenas mais um trouxa que não sabe de nada. Antes que ela perceba o vulto negro por entre a natureza amarela de outono, eu desaparato. Minha primeira magia fora de Hogwarts. E não é infantil, e sim covarde.

Mas se eu fosse infantil – se eu fosse James Potter – minha primeira magia fora de Hogwarts seria abraçá-la e beijar aqueles lábios, num turbilhão de folhas vermelhas que se tornariam pássaros brancos como aquele sorriso.

**15. And let our bodies intertwine**

A cama range junto aos gemidos dos dois. A pele negra arqueia as costas e o suor desce, e então é jogada na cama e a pele branca assume o controle. Não por muito tempo porque as unhas negras agarram e arranham o peito ofegante e pálido e o carmim aparece, desenhado em seis linhas excitantes.

A pele branca geme dolorida e a pele negra solta uma risada vencedora. Os dois se encaram; olhos curiosos e odiosos. Os dois sorriem, e a pele negra volta a ficar por cima, para beijar e morder os lábios vermelhos da pele branca. Ela se move, selvagem, para derrotar finalmente seu inimigo, que não se rende.

Não demora muito, no entanto, e duas mãos brancas e pesadas agarram as coxas negras e suas costas arqueiam, copiando pobremente o movimento da pele negra, de segundos atrás. A pele branca chega ao ápice e enquanto isso ocorre, a pele negra se move um pouco mais, apenas para seu próprio deleite e orgasmo.

A pele negra desaba em cima da branca, que enlaça sua cintura e sorri. Ofegantes e cansados para qualquer movimento, eles apenas regulam a sua respiração.

A pele branca e a pele negra se dissolvem e viram uma única tez, manchada de púrpura nas coxas e tingida de carmim no peito; e a dor chega. E quando a dor chega, eles se separam e se encaram, como pessoas.

Cor e Aravis continuam a se detestar.

**16. But always understand**

A mão fria de Ecanus tocou a mão quente de Charmeine e ela corou. Nunca nenhum homem – exceto seu pai – a tocou e isso já foi o suficiente para fazê-la ganhar uma cor muito intensa. O homem misterioso e anti-social riu, enquanto seus dedos espremiam a carne frágil delicadamente.

- Está vermelha, Charmeine?

- Claro que não! – mas seu rosto emburrado tornou-a parecida com um pimentão e os olhos cinza claríssimos ganharam um lampejo de vida.

- Tem certeza?

A garota hesitou. Claro que ela não falaria essas coisas para ele! Nunca admitiria que ficou vermelha porque aqueles dedos a tocaram e ela sabia que se ele fez isso, então ele quebrou barreiras demais naquela amizade e agora revelava que se importava, de verdade, com a menina. Porém, antes que pudesse negar qualquer coisa, uma dúvida apoderou-se dela.

- Ecanus... – sussurrou – Pra onde você vai?

- Ora, para lugar nenhum. Por que pensa assim?

- Não estou falando assim. Quero dizer pra onde você vai quando nossas conversas terminam... Para onde você vai quando-

- Amanhece. – e não foi uma pergunta, mas mesmo assim a menina concordou com a cabeça.

Ecanus suspirou, fechando os olhos cinza quase brancos. Seus dedos fugiram do calor dela e ele passou-os pela nuca, as barreiras que tinha quebrado voltando todas – Charmeine podia ver isso muito bem, como se elas fossem reais.

- Eu sou... – parou, sem saber como explicar. Abriu os olhos e fugiu do olhar infantil para a janela e o sol que aguardava além dela para despertar – Eu tenho uma doença.

Isso a assustou muito.

- Uma doença?

- Sim. Eu não posso suportar o sol. Sou como um ser noturno. Se eu continuar aqui e o sol nascer, é bem possível que eu morra.

- É por isso que você é branco assim?

Um sorriso. Miúdo, mas explicativo.

- Isso mesmo.

- E é por essa doença que você é tão frio, também?

-... Mais ou menos.

A menina olhou para o chão, envergonhada. Ela não tinha como saber! E seu pai uma vez lhe disse que perguntar sobre a doença de alguém era muito mal-educado, mas ela havia se esquecido!

Pobre criança, não sabia a metade.

- Ela tem cura?

Por um breve momento, Ecanus ficou paralisado. Mas era estranho, e medonho, porque ele parecia um cadáver. Os lábios arroxeados; o brilho estranho contra o abajur; os olhos que agora pareciam brancos...

- Ecanus?

- Não tem cura. – disse, abruptamente. Quase desesperado.

O jovem levantou-se e chacoalhou a cabeça, como se tentasse esquecer. Alguma coisa em sua feição – alguma coisa selvagem – nasceu e pela primeira vez, a menina Charmeine Gott teve medo de seu amigo secreto e noturno.

- Estou com fome. – ele sussurrou, encarando o pescoço da menina como se aquela parte possuí-se um cheiro deliciosamente perigoso de carne.

- A cozinha é para lá – e apontou, meio que desorientada. – Ou melhor, você tem de passar por aquela escada e...

Mas ele não estava ali. Não mais.

No outro dia, Charmeine diria às irmãs o ocorrido e a do meio, Elijah Gott, derrubaria a xícara de chá na mesa para levar a mão à boca. Correria para buscar o jornal, mesmo sabendo que seu tio ainda o leria e viu a primeira página. Um assassinato estranho; a vítima estava com pouco sangue. Uma mulher que poderia ser a menina de oito anos, no futuro. A mais velha sussurraria um "Louco" enquanto rolava os olhos e bebericava o chá, mas não era bem assim.

- O que aconteceu de verdade? – Charmeine perguntaria, as mãos segurando a mesa com tanta força que seus dedos ficaram brancos, como se estivesse lutando para que ela não fugisse.

Ainda com os olhos escancarados, a mais velha encararia as irmãs e sussurraria que já descobrira o segredo de Ecanus, chamando a atenção das duas.

- Mas o que é, Elijah? – as duas perguntariam, quase ao mesmo tempo.

Ela engoliria seco e se levantaria, sem mais fome nenhuma.

- Oh, minhas queridas. – começaria, como se fosse o pai e daria um sorriso nervoso – Segredos foram feitos para as pessoas sempre entenderem sozinhas.

E correria para, provavelmente, uma das milhares de passagens secretas que ela havia descoberto sozinha naquela casa. E que não contou a ninguém.

Charmeine tenta entender até hoje. Sempre sozinha.

**

* * *

**

**17. A window**

A janela era enorme. Praticamente batia do teto até o chão. E era larga também. A mãe de Sasuke – chamada de "Dona Uchiha", pelo loiro – uma vez disse que, quando se mudaram para aquela cidade, o filho mais novo travou uma guerra contra a família para ficar com o quarto com a enorme janela.

"Então ele era uma pessoa iluminada, Dona Uchiha?". A mulher riu. "Não, acho que ele queria apenas porque ele sempre gosta de coisas grandes. Você sabe, pensamento de homem".

Naruto não entendia. Sasuke não era como Sai, que aparentemente _adorava_ coisas grandes – e depois que apelidou _ele_, Uzumaki Naruto, de 'Pinto Pequeno', nunca mais citou o loiro em lugar nenhum – e talvez fosse por isso que o aspirante a pintor estivesse se engraçando com Uchiha Itachi. Mas Sasuke não se importava com isso. Ele gostava de pequeno em tudo. Desde porções de comida até a um número de amigos. Então por que ter uma janela tão enorme?

O loiro estreitou os olhos e levantou-se da cama que parecia engoli-lo, de tão confortável, caminhando em direção à bela e iluminada quase-parede de vidro. Sentou-se no parapeito, a bochecha encostando-se no cristal morno que o refletia precariamente e fechou os olhos, tentando filosofar sobre seu melhor amigo.

Antes que sua mente sequer se perguntasse o que era exatamente _filosofar_, dormiu. E acordou somente quando um corpo prensou-o contra a madeira do parapeito. Olhos azuis encontraram olhos negros e sorriu. O melhor amigo – que devia ser algo mais, só que Naruto nunca pensou realmente nisso – aproximou seus lábios, mas antes que se tocassem, perguntou:

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Estou tentando entender o porquê de você ter uma janela tão grande assim se você não gosta de coisas enormes.

Uzumaki Naruto desviou seus olhos para os lábios do amigo, esperando o sorriso que veio rapidamente.

- Quem te disse que eu não gosto de coisas grandes?

Sua mente lembrou mais uma vez do apelido que Sai lhe deu e de como o aspirante pintor gemia com o irmão de Itachi e, se utilizar essa lógica, Sasuke odiaria coisas grandes já que estava com ele e...

- Eu disse. – bem melhor. Muito melhor.

Receber um selar de lábios, breve, apenas para indicar o que viria a seguir.

- A verdade é que eu escolhi a janela grande porque é mais fácil de derrubar alguém daqui e fazer parecer um acidente de filme americano.

Enquanto sua boca era capturada pela do Uchiha mais novo, riu internamente. Era impossível que isso fosse verdade; rá, como se Sasuke fosse um mini-psicopata na infância! Esqueceu disso quando lábios atrevidos deslizaram para seu pescoço. Porém, se lembrou do fato quando, no jantar, a Dona Uchiha lhe disse que um ou dois amiguinhos de seu precioso filho caíram daquela janela.

- Mas parecia uma cena de cinema! – ela disse, os olhos ligeiramente preocupados e distraídos.

Naruto encarou Sasuke que, pela primeira vez, tentava não rir. E então sua mente voltou a pensar em Sai e seu desejo por coisas grandes. Se por acaso ele trombasse com o Uchiha menor, usando uma _grande_ camiseta de um _grande_ Itachi, haveria a chance de o número de pessoas que caíram daquela janela "a-c-i-d-e-n-t-a-l-m-e-n-t-e" aumentar.

- Mãe, onde está o Itachi?

Engasgou. Sasuke o encarou, indagador.

- Saiu com o Sai.

Sasuke estreitou os olhos para Naruto, que tentava não morrer sufocado com o arroz japonês que entalou em sua garganta.

Bem, ainda bem que Naruto era o "Pinto Pequeno" – segundo Sai, claro. Fazia completamente o tipo de Uchiha Sasuke. Era só o moreno se lembrar disso e concluir que gostava mais do amigo-pseudo-algo-mais do que da grande, _grande_ janela.

**18. An opened tomb**

Os dedos deslizaram pelo mármore frio e, mais uma vez, Susan engoliu todas as suas lágrimas. Não, ela não podia chorar naquele momento. Se ela fizesse isso, sua maquiagem mancharia e já que ela desistiu de Nárnia por essas coisas fúteis então ela tinha de, ao menos, mantê-las e...

- Tolice! – exclamou, repreendendo-se – Nárnia não existe!

Mas os leões que estavam desenhados na pedra dos túmulos ("_Por que leões, Susan? É um animal tão perigoso e não há sentido colocá-los num túmulo! Está perdendo a cabeça, querida?" E risadas tolas ao fundo_) a encaravam tão fortemente que ela sentia que estavam vivos e podiam falar a qualquer momento palavras doces e necessárias para ela.

Balançou a cabeça, as lágrimas sendo jogadas fora sem motivo. Que idiotice era essa? Como se leões pudessem falar. Como se ela pudesse ser confortada. Limpou os olhos com um lenço, delicadamente. Ah!, a sua maquiagem ia manchar desse jeito! Encarou os túmulos, frios e desconfortáveis – uma péssima morada para uma família inteira – e percebeu que já era hora de ir. Nunca era bom permanecer muito tempo em um cemitério se você for vivo.

Levantou-se – um pouco emburrada por saber que seu vestido deveria estar manchado –, mas suas pernas falharam quando, ao invés de grama, havia água salgada sob seus pés, batendo neles de maneira tão suave que lhe dava arrepios de prazer. Então ela sentiu o sol quente bater em suas costas, muito diferente da úmida Londres, e risadas conhecidas e esquecidas cantarem ao seu redor.

"O que está fazendo aí, Su?" Uma voz infantil perguntou, um pouco preocupada, porém nunca infeliz. "Está se sentindo bem?"

"É, Susan, você parece um pouco pálida. Quer descansar?"

Temerosa, elevou os olhos e à sua frente, ao invés da escuridão cinza de um cemitério, um mar que parecia ser infinito – mas que segundo Edmund e Lucy, fora desbravado por Caspian X – coloriu sua visão, assim como uma sombra que, ao virar-se para ela, lhe deu um sorriso que ela sentira muita falta.

"Lucy, Peter. Acho que ela só está emocionada. Além do mais, faz tempo que ela não põe os pés em Nárnia..."

Abriu os olhos uma vez mais. Uma mão agarrava sua nuca e lhe falava coisas incoerentes. O coveiro – um homem alto e magro, mas bondoso – a encarava de maneira preocupada.

- A senhorita está bem?

- Oh sim. – ela disse, sorrindo levemente. Mas não estava. Não, Susan não estava bem.

- Eu estava andando por aí quando eu vi a senhorita. Estava parada de um jeito estranho, e então caiu para trás, desmaiada.

-Entendo. Acho que minha pressão caiu. – sussurrou, enquanto voltava a se levantar, lembrando mais uma vez que seu vestido deveria estar imundo de verdade, agora.

- A senhorita está mesmo bem?

- Sim, eu estou. – e encarou os túmulos à sua frente. Cinco formas frias; três com leões que a encaravam como se estivessem vivos – Mas eu acho que é meio ruim lembrar-se de algumas coisas. – _Mesmo que elas não passem de ilusões_, Susan completou, em seus pensamentos.

- Ah sim. Como minha mãe dizia, "Lembrar do passado é como abrir túmulos". – e ele riu – Não faz muito sentido, não?

Susan Pevensie desviou seus olhos para um conjunto de árvores velhas, que havia por ali. Entre elas, parado, havia um leão enorme demais para as proporções humanas. Os olhos gentis lhe sorriram, mas não receberam uma resposta. A mulher o encarou friamente, com certo ódio, até.

- Não. Faz total sentido. Memórias felizes são como túmulos. Guardados por leões ferozes e cruéis que podem lhe tirar tudo.

Deu às costas ao leão, sem nem importar-se com o homem que a ajudou – e que estava confuso agora. Susan Pevensie se lembrou de Nárnia, dos seus irmãos e de como era ser uma rainha. E podia esquecer de novo.

**19. The sun crawls**

Kanda Yuu definitivamente odiava sol. Foi a primeira coisa naquela manhã que veio ao seu pensamento. Alguns raios bateram em seus olhos e o fizeram acordar antecipadamente. Ou não. Pois pela posição em que estava deitado na cama, a janela principal do quarto de hotel lhe daria uma visão de como aquele dia estava bonito ou não. Nesse caso, uma luz forte – forte demais para uma manhã – atravessava os vidros. _Merda_, já passava do meio-dia. _Merda de novo_, eles perderam o trem que deveriam pegar.

Seus olhos se abriram.

Eles?

_Eles_.

Engoliu em seco, lembrando-se porque estava tão jogado para um lado da cama de solteiro – uma cama de solteiro! Como eles conseguiram fazer em uma cama de solteiro e ainda dormir ali?! – e porque uma coisa forte e pegajosa agarrava sua cintura com uma intensidade tão carinhosa que lhe dava arrepios (_de raiva e de prazer_).

Respirou fundo. Uma, duas, três vezes. Era apenas confirmar. Só confirmar. Kanda parou. Confirmar o quê? Que ele estava na mesma cama que uma das pessoas que ele mais achava irritante e queria mandar direto para os confins do limbo – que não existia? Bem, eles já tinham feito isso outras vezes. Além do mais, dois rapazes saudáveis e de menos de vinte anos _têm _o direito de se divertir de maneira selvagem e desimpedida, não? Digo, é o que os médicos recomendam e...

O moreno revirou os olhos, cansado de seus próprios pensamentos e de suas próprias desculpas. Se ele fez sexo com essa pessoa, ele fez e pronto – ainda que o deixasse bem encabulado quanto às lembranças nada virginais da noite passada – e ninguém tinha nada a ver com isso. Suspirou. Minha nossa, às vezes ele parecia uma garota desesperada porque bebeu demais.

Mas, sim, voltando ao assunto. Ele tinha de confirmar. Ao menos que ele estava dormindo e que, graças a isso, ele não precisaria encarar aquele sorriso bobo e apaixonado e aquele olhar tonto que o faria ficar tão embaraçado que ele preferiria se matar com a Mugen. Passou os dedos por sua franja, tentando não pensar nessas coisas. Ficaria pior e se aquele homem chamado Murphy estivesse certo, bem, ele acabaria tendo de fitar o que ele não queria, se demorasse mais.

Levantou-se com cuidado – o braço idiota soltando-se lentamente de seu corpo –, sempre encarando o lençol branco. Kanda ainda não estava mentalmente preparado para uma visão idiota, ainda. Respirou fundo mais uma, duas, três vezes e decidiu-se que já era hora; que ele devia parar de pensar em coisas idiotas e que era só encará-lo por meros segundos e partir para o chuveiro.

No entanto, parou ao notar que, das janelas menores do hotel, a luz adentrava, chegando até mesmo em sua cama. Devia estar mesmo tarde. O sol rastejava-se para dentro do quarto, lentamente e quase sem ser notado, como uma cobra atrás de uma presa, ou um felino que não queria ser visto ou...

_Dedos incompreensíveis e rápido-lentos que pareciam rastejar-se por todo o seu corpo, tirando de sua pele o suor e de seus lábios os gemidos. Ou uma língua que ia e vinha de qualquer lugar para lugar nenhum, apenas para excitá-lo mais e mais. Ou sussurros felinos de alguém que queria muito o seu corpo, Kanda, e queria tanto que não podia só mostrar isso com movimentos bruscos dentro de você; tinha de transformar tudo isso em palavras e assim tudo viraria mais real que a própria realidade que..._

Corou. Muito. Balançou a cabeça, dizendo a si mesmo que estava sendo incoerente. Era besteira pensar na noite passada – aliás, nem dava para pensar, só sentir de novo – com a pessoa ali ao lado. Do jeito que ele era, captaria o pensamento de Kanda e eles só sairiam dali, com sorte, no anoitecer do próximo dia.

Mas, não, ele _tinha_ de confirmar. Ele tinha de encarar aquele rosto e dizer que aquela era mais uma noite sem sentido. Que era só instinto. Que era...

...Inconcebível encará-lo depois da lembrança acima. Se fizesse isso e ele acordasse e seus olhos se encontrassem, Kanda Yuu morreria de vergonha instantânea. Era muito melhor levantar naquele instante, tomar um banho, descer e comer alguma coisa e então, quando o outro acordasse, discutiria por ele estar atrasado e então tudo voltaria ao normal.

Bateu os olhos no corpo ao lado, por menos de três segundos e então desviou, movendo suas pernas – enfim! – para levantar-se. Ótimo ele estava vivo. Que bom para ele e...

...Seu braço foi segurado.

Instantaneamente encarou – já vermelho!, que gracinha! – aquele rosto que tanto não queria ver. Um olho verde lhe encarou carinhosamente, junto de um sorriso bobão.

- Bom dia, Yuu.

O. Fim. Dele.

**20. Across your bedroom**

A fumaça sobe em espiral pelo seu quarto, demorando lentamente para dissipar-se no ar calmo de seu apartamento italiano. Você odeia quando isso acontece. Parece até que seu cigarro está com pena de te deixar sozinho e, por isso, faz a névoa azulada e fedorenta demorar mais para sumir. Seus dedos amassam a droga lícita levemente.

Já faz certo tempo que você vem odiando fumar. Aliás, nem se lembra o motivo para continuar a expirar e inspirar um fazedor de câncer. Encara o cigarro, em dúvida. Acho que já é hora de parar, Gokudera. Joga a cabeça para trás, cansado. Merda, por que ele continua a fumar? Tirando o vício, tem mais um grande motivo, mas você ainda não se lembra.

_É sempre assim quando ele está longe_, paira em sua mente por um instante. Então vem mais um, dois, três segundos silenciosos e suas bochechas esquentam demais, fazendo-o se ajeitar direito no sofá, xingando a si mesmo por um pensamento tão, tão...

...Tão certo.

Seus dedos deslizam por seus cabelos escorridos, tentando ajudar seu cérebro a pensar. Desde quando você se tornou tão dependente daquele cara idiota? Antes não era assim! Antes, era o _contrário_.

Leva o cigarro à boca mais uma vez, mas é um ato desnecessário: ele está apagado. Oh, isso é um péssimo sinal; talvez um perigo iminente ou um inimigo poderoso esteja se aproximando (_e é verdade, mas só Hibari e Tsuna-Décimo sabem disso, por enquanto_). Claro que você nem pensa nisso, apenas joga longe a droga e levanta-se. Aquele era o último do maço – e já que seu pai lhe ensinou que nunca se deve acender um cigarro que apagou sozinho, agora você tem de ir ao comércio comprar mais.

Você bufa, irritado.

"O que mais falta acontecer?" Pergunta-se, enquanto caminha para fora do quarto e pelo corredor principal do apartamento. Logo o cheiro do resto da casa adentra em suas narinas e isso te irrita. O aroma é de tabaco e pólvora. Típico de um mafioso, é claro. Mas você é Gokudera Hayato e por mais que seja mafioso, não é típico: você está irritado com o simples fato de ainda fumar.

_É hora de parar_. Decide, em pensamento. Quando era menor você talvez precisasse, mas não mais. E por isso resolve: o maço que irá buscar no comércio é o seu último; nunca mais irá fumar. Sorri, orgulhoso. Bem que o Décimo disse que...

Antes de completar o pensamento, a porta do apartamento se abre. Os seus olhos verdes encaram os marrons de Yamamoto Takeshi e o silêncio se instaura. Então o pior (_mas já esperado_) acontece: o idiota corre até você, largando tudo – até a espada! – para te abraçar.

Argh! Como você odeia quando...!

Sua cabeça é forçada a ser enterrada no peitoril de Yamamoto e você respira sua essência forte.

"Eu senti tanto a sua falta!" Ele exclama, apertando mais.

Mas você não sente e não ouve. Você apenas pensa que, merda, você não pode mais cumprir o que decidiu – sobre o cigarro, Gokudera. Porque agora você lembra a razão para não largar o fumo.

Fecha os olhos e sente o cheiro dele.

Yamamoto Takeshi cheira ao seu cigarro.

**21. A halo**

Charles Bartholomew Bass não é uma criança religiosa. Ele não dá a mínima para a Bíblia e para os Dez Mandamentos e acredita muito bem que vai para o Céu porque é bonito – e se não for, não tem problema; Lúcifer parece ser um cara gostoso, de qualquer jeito. Mas seu pai, Bartholomew Bass, é. Tanto que ele vai à igreja uma ou duas vezes por ano e força seu filho a acompanhá-lo.

Os dois se ajoelham e rezam (_ou pelo menos um faz isso, enquanto o outro finge_) e o filho espera o pai se confessar e pagar seu preço a deus para partir. Charles não acredita que se você for no confessionário e dizer ao padre que pecou com um número 'x' de mulheres, você poderá ir para o Paraíso, mas não culpa o pai. Batholomew está ficando velho demais e isso certamente é um problema. As pessoas se preocupam demais com a morte quando envelhecem. O herdeiro pensa muito sobre isso quando está na Igreja porque não tem mais nada a fazer. Seu celular foi confiscado e há muito foi proibido de transar com os estudantes-para-padre (_como se chama isso mesmo?_), o que torna tudo isso muito irritante – ele não gosta de transar com virgens; só se elas forem especiais.

Quando se cansa de pensar, Bartholomew já foi ouvido. Então ele espera o pai se aproximar e lhe dizer o quanto tem de rezar. Se forem vinte e cinco orações quer dizer que seu pai foi uma pessoa boa, então eles vão ficar alguns minutos ali; se for mais de quarenta, então ele foi mal e Charles perderá uma boa festa. Dessa vez foram cinqüenta. Hum, acho que o empresário Bartholomew andou dormindo demais com prostitutas!

Charles costuma observar seu pai se ajoelhar e começar a sibilar a primeira 'Ave Maria' para então se levantar e observar a Igreja. Por mais que ele seja conhecido por 'Chuck Bass', ele gosta de arte. Aliás, gosta o suficiente para poder suportar uma igreja idiota. Então ele costuma se lembrar de uma vez em que se encontrou com uma freira (_ou madre; tanto faz_) muito velha que lhe sorriu.

"Você, menino, quem é?" Ela sussurrou, como uma boa e velha adoradora de Cristo.

"Chuck Bass", ele disse, pensando que ela não saberia quem ele era. Mas sabia.

"Ah, você não devia fazer o que faz, sabia?"

Ele lhe sorriu educadamente.

"E você devia aprender a cuidar da sua própria vida".

A mulher velha apenas lhe sorriu. "Isso é verdade. Além do mais, o que uma pobre e velha mulher como eu poderia saber?" E uma pausa. "Mas eu sei que...

E ela começou um sermão que fez Charles sentir vontade de bater a sua cabeça na parede até ela estourar. Porém, é claro que ele não faria isso; era bonito demais. Bom, naquele momento, quando a pobre e velha mulher que não poderia saber de nada, mas sabia, devia estar morta e enterrada – pela glória de deus! –, ele até que acha engraçado. Além do mais, não é todo dia que um divino vem dar sermão. Normalmente é só seu pai.

Seus dedos deslizam pela parede, por motivo nenhum. A festa já deve ter começado e ele não poderá ir – seu pai nunca deixa ele ir em festas quando as orações passam de quarenta, porque ele está mal-humorado. Fecha os olhos, pensando em como a Gossip Girl irá irritá-lo e humilhá-lo, e isso o deixa enraivecido porque ela não será um único problema. Quando celebridades fazem coisas puritanas, são sempre perseguidas por paparazzi e humilhadas no TMZ. Seu pai era um bilionário, então ele deve ser uma, não?

Encosta a cabeça na parede fria, sentindo sua cabeça girar por culpa das piadinhas. Charles odeia quando as pessoas fazem pouco dele. Decide abrir os olhos, porque senão vão achar que ele está drogado – culpa de outra história engraçada de uma ida à igreja – e só vai piorar as coisas. Os olhos marrons quase negros como os de um demônio (_palavra proibida na casa de deus, talvez?_) e encaram uma coisa amarela, sem sentido. Afasta-se, curioso.

Os passos que dá lhe revelam uma bonita imagem de um santo com um halo na cabeça. Ele não gosta dessas coisas, porque santos não existem; só loucos que ouvem vozes. Mas o halo lhe lembra uma coisa que lhe faz rir.

- Chuck. – a voz de seu pai ecoa, atrás de si. Há quanto tempo estava ali parado? – Está tudo bem?

Charles sorri.

- Acho que minha pressão caiu.

O pai nem se preocupa. Apenas faz um movimento com a cabeça e os dois caminham lentamente – seus passos ecoando pela igreja vazia, como se fosse um filme dramático – para fora da igreja. Ambos podem ouvir os murmúrios do pessoal da TMZ e dos paparazzis e Charles se lembra do que o fez rir a poucos segundos.

- O que há com esse sorriso? – Bartholomew pergunta, desconfiado.

- Não é nada, _Bart_.

Quando os dois saem, porém, o sorriso aumenta enquanto Chuck Bass (_Charles Bartholomew Bass não existe mais. Só no silêncio do divino_) coloca seus óculos escuros e passa pelos paparazzi como um verdadeiro deus. Ou demônio.

Chuck Bass também possui um halo. Feito de flashes de paparazzi e de garotas fofoqueiras.

**22. A waiting room**

_No passado_, Blaise a encarou com certa curiosidade. Os cabelos negros cortados daquele jeito certinho lhe davam um ar inocente e infantil, mas era tudo aparência, porque Pansy Parkinson não era nada disso. Ela era a menina que vivia fofocando mentiras para as pessoas, apenas por gostar de causar confusão; ela era a garota que vivia enroscada no pescoço de Draco Malfoy, com um sorriso involuntário no rosto e um brilho de apaixonado nos olhos; ela era a mulher dissimulada que sorria para Zabini com malícia, sabendo que já tinha capturado um coração.

Ela era uma pessoa interessante.

_No presente_, Blaise bate o pé cada vez mais rápido, numa vã tentativa de se acalmar e conter seu ciúme. Pansy está do outro lado da Casa Comunal da Slytherin, rindo histericamente ao lado de Daphne e Astoria. Seus dedos pintados de vermelho deslizam pelos seus lábios abertos, cobrindo-os educadamente enquanto gargalha. Draco Malfoy se aproxima e a beija na bochecha – fazendo-a sorrir e sussurrar o nome dele –, mas encara a Greengrass mais nova, e ela lhe devolve o olhar.

Blaise bate o pé mais rápido ainda, tentando conter a vontade de bater em certo _dragão_, e parece um coelho excitado dos desenhos trouxas. Ele não liga, mas Pansy nota e se desvencilha de seu atual namorado – que vai traí-la hoje a noite, aquela troca de olhar entre Malfoy e Greengrass indica claramente isso – e vai até ele.

"Oi, Rabbini", ela brinca, juntando 'Zabini' e 'Rabbit', apenas para diverti-lo, "O que está fazendo aí?"

"Só observando".

"Alguém em especial?" Pansy pergunta, sentando no braço da poltrona – muito embora Blaise preferisse que ela sentasse em seu colo – e apoiando uma mão em seu ombro, amigavelmente.

O moreno leva a sua mão até à dela e segura, sentindo aquele calor e aquelas unhas vermelhas, tão próximas dele.

"Você". E a encara. Pansy tenta esconder, mas um sorriso involuntário – coisa só destinada ao Malfoy cretino – se desenha em seu rosto iluminado.

"Gosta tanto assim de mim, Blaise?"

"O bastante para esperar". E é verdade. Ele esperaria anos para poder tê-la. A Parkinson concorda com a cabeça e seus olhos caminham para Draco Malfoy, que está abraçado às duas Greengrass, e parece bem contente sussurrando coisas para Astoria. No olhar de Pansy vem a tristeza e ela afoga as lágrimas que estão prontas para sair.

"Eu vou me lembrar disso, no futuro". E se levanta, dando uma piscadela apaixonada a Blaise, para voltar aos braços de seu namorado.

Blaise Zabini sorri. O futuro nunca é distante.

_No futuro_, Blaise irá levantar no meio de uma noite graças à campainha maldita. Rastejando-se por sua casa trouxa, ele pensará em mil e uma maneiras de matar esses idiotas sem magia, porque ele só quer dormir e nem isso consegue direito. A sua namorada grita alguma coisa como 'Mande-o para o inferno' e ele concorda com a cabeça, bocejando.

Mas quando abre a porta, a surpresa. De roupas humanas e cigarro entre os dedos brancos, uma Pansy Parkinson estará parada, com um sorriso pervertido. As unhas dela estarão pintadas de outra cor – roxo, muito provavelmente – e ela irá adentrar na casa, mesmo sem ter sido convidada.

"Fiz você esperar muito?" Ela irá perguntar, enquanto os dedos estalam e as malas cheias de roupas e perfumes caros desabarão cuidadosamente no chão. Pansy irá se sentar em uma das malas e levará o cigarro à boca, parecendo uma francesa sedutora dos filmes trouxas. Nenhum deles dirá algo, porque os dois já saberão o que ocorre ali.

"Blaise, quem é?" A voz da namorada dele irá soar, alta demais e o lembrará que poligamia é proibido. Mas Pansy soltará uma gargalhada – sem mais ser retida por seus dedos finos – e lhe dirá:

"Será que você pode dizer a ela a verdade, ou digo eu?"

Blaise irá sorrir e subirá o lance de escadas para avisar à sua namorada que o que eles tinham era bom, mas já era hora de acordar porque a espera acabou.

Blaise Zabini entrará no coração de Pansy Parkinson em cinco anos.

**23. Your last breaths**

Está anoitecendo na cidade monocromática. O dia vermelho escurece e transforma-se na noite vinho, assustando alguns moradores que correm para suas casas, mesmo sabendo que não há ninguém por lá – nesse tipo de lugar, você está sempre sozinho. No entanto, Touya Amamiya já está acostumado. E não teme as cores; teme a escuridão.

Porque naquele lugar, quando anoitece, você dorme e sonha com memórias de um passado que agora parece distante. No caso de Touya, ele sonha com Lacan – ou seria melhor dizer que tem pesadelos com Lacan? (_ele ainda não sabe a resposta_). E nem o seu sonambulismo adianta naqueles momentos: dorme como se fosse a única coisa que pode fazer ali.

_É um lugar estranho_, ele pensa, encarando a lua tingida de sangue aparecer dentre as nuvens. _Se fosse laranja eu acho que não conseguiria dormir_, também passa por sua mente, muito embora ele não saiba o porquê de pensar nisso. Sabe que está relacionado com os sonhos, mas não se lembra deles.

A única coisa que se lembra é que Lacan está ali, presente nos pesadelos. E não é porque ele consegue se lembrar de Lacan; é porque ele não consegue esquecer. Lacan Dayrell Brant é o seu inferno particular, e do inferno você não escapa.

Touya Amamiya fecha os olhos, cansado. E quando os abre, as lágrimas correm livres por seu rosto graças às intensas chamas. A fumaça fecha a sua garganta e ele entende como um asmático se sente nesses momentos – como se a qualquer momento ele fosse morrer, e como seu pulmão parece não caber mais em seu peito. Não consegue correr; está preso ao chão que, se seus ouvidos não o enganam, começa a ceder.

_Um, dois, três passos para trás_, ele diz a si mesmo, _É só mover os pés. É só andar para trás_. Mas isso é impossível, porque a porta do quarto principal – quarto _dela_ – cai e o sorriso de quem cria o mundo aparece flutuando entre a fumaça negra como o gato de Cheshire.

"Olá, Touya". A voz de Lacan ecoa como da primeira vez e logo seu rosto perigoso e corpo sedutor atravessam as chamas e se aproximam um pouco mais dele. O sorriso de quem cria o mundo torna-se um pouco mais carinhoso, mas não menos assustador. O homem misterioso pára no meio do corredor e encara curioso o jovem perto da escada.

"Você está suando, Touya", diz simplesmente. E é verdade. Touya deve estar sentindo o calor do inferno em antecipação porque se aquele homem se aproximar mais, é para lá que ele vai.

Lacan Dayrell Brant levanta umas das mãos e desliza seus dedos pelo seu cabelo marrom claro que graças ao reflexo das chamas, está laranja. Fecha os olhos cor de chocolate por um momento, provavelmente por culpa da fumaça – muito embora as lágrimas não caem como no caso do outro ou de qualquer ser humano normal –, e quando os abre, Touya Amamiya sabe que é seu fim.

"Bom, Touya" Ele sussurra. "Agora é a sua vez".

E o chão desaba.

...E Touya Amamiya levanta-se com tudo – mesmo que ele não estivesse na cama, ontem – e esquece-se de como se respira. O sonho foge de sua mente com isso, mas a presença de Lacan continua.

- É só impressão. – sussurra. Sempre será só impressão.

Mas então o dia monocromático da cidade monocromática desliza por sua cama e ele nota, com certo horror, que a cor das próximas vinte e quatros horas é marrom claro.

(_Marrom claro como os cabelos nas chamas – que chamas?_

_Ele não se lembra totalmente_)

Sua mão treme, assim como o resto do corpo. Ataques de pânico não são divertidos. Respira profundamente uma, duas, três, quatro vezes.

- A noite vai ser marrom. – diz para si mesmo e sente o terror em sua própria voz.

(_Marrom como chocolate. Olhos cor de chocolate._

_As labaredas são refletidas ali também._

_Mas ele ainda não se lembra, também_)

Touya Amamiya sabe que é seu fim.

(_De novo_).

**24. Moving through you**

Um flash forte a cega temporariamente e ela pára de falar, colocando os dedos ralados nos olhos, cobrindo-os até que voltem a se acostumar.

(_E ela se lembra._

_Lembra do choro infantil depois do acidente de carro; lembra do leito branco do hospital; lembra do céu azul e sorridente no funeral._

_Miller odeia funerais_).

As pessoas fazem silêncio e os flashes param e ela sorri, murmurando um está tudo bem. Os dedos que cobriam o rosto deslizam para os cabelos e ela esboça um sorriso calmo.

(_Que não está calmo, porque ela treme por dentro._

_Treme como da primeira vez em que pisou naquele orfanato e da primeira vez após um acidente que pegou na raquete de tênis._

_Miller se sentiu completa_).

As pessoas voltam a fazer barulho e muitas delas lhe fazem perguntas. Ela não sabe quem escolher, então ela encara o empresário que sempre tenta levá-la para a cama – sem sucesso nenhum, porque ela é uma mulher de fibra – e ele escolhe dentre o amontoado de gente sem rosto quem vai fazer a pergunta. Um baixinho gordo e de voz irritante sorri polidamente e pergunta.

(_Ela não ouve mais._

_Ela só ouve as perguntas do garoto de Lux. Como ela consegue jogar tão bem? Como ela consegue analisar tão rápido os movimentos do adversário? Como ela consegue vencer dele?_

_Sim, Miller vencia Lux_).

- Desculpe, pode repetir?

- Como se sente após ganhar outro Grand Slam?

Ela sorri de verdade, dessa vez. A resposta está na ponta da língua: ela se sente ótima. Mas ela não consegue dizer.

(_Porque a última vez em que ela se sentiu tão bem foi num dia de chuva._

_Ela vence Lux de novo e ele deixa a raquete cair na chuva. "Hey, mais cuidado com isso!", ela o repreende. "É só uma raquete, Miller". "Não é não. É o meu braço". E ele a encara, sem nem entender, inicialmente. Mas depois faz total sentido._

_Lux sorri._

_"Se eu quebrar, eu vou vencer da próxima vez?". Ela gargalha. "É claro que não!" E ela se sente ótima. Porque ela sabe que ela é a única para quem ele perde"._

_Miller ainda sente orgulho de si mesma_).

- Eu me sinto ótima. Porque é isso que eu vim fazer aqui.

E todos os jornalistas concordam com a cabeça ao mesmo tempo. Chega a ser engraçado e ela dá uma risada pequena e debochada, afastada do microfone, é claro.

(_Lux acharia engraçado também._

_Como da vez em que ela lhe disse que ele nunca havia beijado ninguém e isso o transformava num perdedor – mesmo que ela mesma também nunca tivesse feito isso. Ele a encara irritado, então, mas é fácil mentir sobre essas coisas. Eles têm catorze anos, os dois._

_Sem nem pensar, ele segura o braço dela e a beija. Os dentes batem e os lábios se cortam, mas isso não importa. Segundos depois eles acham a melhor posição: ela sentada em seu colo e duas línguas se entrelaçando._

_Nunca passou disso também_).

Num determinado momento, aquela massa de gente se torna uma só, diante de seus olhos. É uma coisa gosmenta, cor de salmão, possui olhos e bocas que mais parecem fendas, por todo o corpo. Ela engole seco, e continua sorrindo.

(_É só o que ela pode fazer._

_Porque ela não é a mais inteligente do orfanato; ela é só boa em tênis – desde pequena, um prodígio! – e em ser amiga de Lux. Ela não está lá para se tornar o próximo L; ela quer fugir desse destino._

_Lux não. E é o que ele diz para ela, quando faz quinze anos e L morreu dois dias atrás._

_"Esse é meu destino, Miller". Ele sussurra, um sorriso de orgulho e honra no rosto; um sorriso que ele nunca deu para ela – mas não é hora de ser egoísta agora._

_"Eu sei". Ela diz, sorrindo e tentando não chorar. Chorar não é necessário na felicidade; e Lux está feliz. "Bem-vindo, L"._

_Ele sorri para Miller – um sorriso seu e de um milhão de pessoas mais. Por que ela não pode ser única? – e diz que "Você é a primeira pessoa que me chama assim._

_Miller nunca mais o fez_).

Ela fecha os olhos uma, duas, três, quatro, cinco, seis, sete... Até perder o controle.

- Desculpem. Estou cansada demais. Terminemos outro dia. Foi um jogo duro.

E foi mesmo. A adversária era muito boa, e a bola não estava sendo gentil com ela. Mas mesmo assim ela foi conseguindo ganhar pontos e pontos até o Match Point. Então tudo foi mais fácil: a boa caminhou em sua direção como em câmera lenta; ela podia ver os fios verdes dançando enquanto girava como o mundo. Aquele era seu mundo agora. Mundo, mundo, mundo, Lux, mundo, mundo, mundo, L, mundo, mundo, mundo.

(_Ele está morto agora._

_É só isso o que ela pensa quando, anos depois, ela é chamada por Roger. Não que ele goste dela ou se importe com seus sentimentos, mas no testamento de L estava escrito que, se ele morresse, Mello e Near ficariam com metade de seus bens e ela receberia o endereço de seu túmulo. É uma troca justa, em sua opinião._

_Está tudo nublado; o céu não sorri e não chora. Talvez Deus não goste de L e nem de Lux. Mas, se Ele for como ela pensa que é, Ele gosta mais de Lux. Porque Lux amou Miller em algum momento de sua vida de apenas nove anos._

_Miller o amou desde sempre_).

Ela joga as coisas pelo apartamento, irritada. Em sua secretária, dúzias de recados falsos a aguardam, todos comemorando por mais uma vitória. Uma ou duas propostas de empresas querendo que ela grave um comercial ou tenha uma linha de perfumes. Ela odeia perfumes.

Os olhos cor de lama – como uma pessoa de seu passado misterioso a chamava – percorrem todo o duplex bonito e limpo e branco. Não há ninguém ali lhe esperando. Bom, ela tem um gato chamado Maddie e nada mais. E um pacote que Roger lhe entregou, com os cumprimentos de L, umas duas semanas atrás.

Ela nunca vai abri-lo, porque o que ela quer, ela não pode ter.

Ela olha o calendário e o dia está marcado de vermelho. Está escrito que é a final de Winbledon, mas não está grifado em carmim por isso. Carmim é a cor de seus lábios após seu primeiro beijo, então carmim é importante para ela.

(_É aniversário de Lux._

_Os dois observam as crianças brincando de bola no jardim. O quarto de Miller tem as fotos dos melhores tenistas do mundo, e nenhuma foto de Lux, mesmo que ele seja o melhor, também. _

_"Você não vai me pôr na parede?" Ele pergunta, com o sorriso dela e de mais de um milhão de pessoas._

_"Você não merece"._

_"Por que não?"_

_"Você ainda não me venceu"._

_Lux se ofende._

_"Sabe, eu me apaixono todos os dias, e é sempre pela pessoa errada". Ele confessa, emburrado._

_Miller sorri._

_"Eu gosto de você também"._

_E é verdade_).

Ela passa as mãos pelo pacote ao mesmo tempo em que Maddie desliza por suas pernas, em busca de carinho.

Ela sabe o que tem ali dentro – dos cumprimentos de L? Ah, mas esse garoto albino é sempre tão cínico! – e não vai abrir.

- Você ainda não ganhou de mim, Lux.

(_"E nunca vai ganhar"_

_Miller diz, sorrindo cheia de escárnio, sem nem saber que o garoto que ofega à sua frente é o melhor do orfanato_)_._

**

* * *

**

**25. That everything, everything ends**

O Jagan trabalha sem parar. Já localizou Yusuke brincando com seus filhos, Kuwabara salvando a vida de alguém, Kurama negociando um acordo importante e o túmulo de Genkai. Só falta Yukina à espera de um irmão que não existe, com aquele sorriso carinhoso no rosto. Isso lhe tira um pouco a coragem. Aliás, o que não lhe tira a coragem?

No passado – ele fala como se fosse velho, mas é que parece que foi há tanto tempo! – as coisas não eram assim. Ele não tinha medo; ele atacava antes de temer. Mas agora não lhe resta nem mais o orgulho de dizer que é um youkai.

Os youkais são bonzinhos agora. Eles protegem os humanos e tomam chá com os espíritos. Os youkais não são mais demônios sanguinários; são capachos de um gordo cor-de-rosa que prega a paz igual ao Papa. E isso é ridiículo.

E o pior é que eles gostam disso. Os youkais gostam de ter épocas determinadas para lutar e gostam de salvar humanos perdidos no Makai. Eles gostam da paz. Eles gostam de ser felizes.

Mas ele não. Ah, não! Ele _precisa_ de um objetivo; de um inimigo. Ele precisa lutar até morrer nas mãos de alguém mais forte. Pois ele não brinca de casinha; ele brinca de guerra até o seu próprio fim.

O fim está próximo. Ele sente e sabe.

Por esse motivo ele procura Yukina com a intenção de devolver a sua pedra de lágrima. O capítulo final da sua comédia dramática. Os outros eram apenas preparações já que ele vai desistir deles também.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Genkai, Koenma, Mukuro, Yomi, Yukina. Os que sobreviveram. Os que restaram. Os que o transformaram em um humano cheio de sentimentos.

O Jagan vibra, feliz. Localiza Yukina. Num templo, curando as pessoas. Sorri, enquanto se levanta do galho em que está deitado. Agora é a sua vez. O seu momento. O ponto final.

No norte há inimigos, ele pensa enquanto pula de galho em galho. E é para lá que ele vai, sem a intenção de voltar. Caminhos como esse não têm retorno. E ele não quer um.

Está cansado, mas pronto para uma última grande batalha. Sem precisar proteger a ninguém, nem a si mesmo. A idéia lhe agrada bastante. Ele e só ele num suicídio sanguinário? Poético.

Além do mais, tudo, tudo termina.

Jaganshi Hiei também.

* * *

¹ - "New rich" é uma expressão que, literalmente significa "Novos ricos", isto é, pessoas que não nasceram ricas; elas conseguiram o dinheiro após muito trabalho.

² - Porque o sorriso do Reborn de quem estou falando aqui é o sorriso que a Kanegae Showko desenha. Aquele sorriso é indescritível, cara. Fiquei muito tempo sem saber o que escrever até me decidir por isso.

³ - Frase que vem da música "Smile", de Charles Chaplin.

* * *

**N/A.: **E essa é a minha 200ª. Surpresos? É, eu também. Algumas partes eu adorei (_minha preferida é a L/Miller, logicamente_) e outras não (_caralho, queria ter feito algo mais bonito para o Hiei_). Eu me matei para escrevê-la, mas acho que se eu disser o que queria explicar em cada parte, vocês irão me bater. Então, se vocês tiverem dúvidas, mandem-nas por reviews ou PM's e eu as responderei XD A música, se ninguém percebeu, é a trilha sonora de New Moon (blergh!), "Meet me in the Equinox". Eu decidi a música depois, mas, por forças do destino, ela se encaixou direitinho na minha ideia de escrever sobre 25 casais ou pessoas de fandons diferentes. Cada fandom tem 3 histórias, menos o de Yu Yu Hakusho, que tinha de ser única.

Eu queria poder dar a todos essa fanfic, mas só uma pessoa vai recebê-la. Mas acho que todo mundo está querendo saber quem é o grande dono dessa fanfic maior ainda, né?

Bem, eu tenho cinco dicas:

**Um:**

"Cara, 200 fanfics. Uau. Como se sente?"

"Como uma grande falta do que fazer na vida".

**Dois:**

Uma vez ela me perguntou porque Lavi x Kanda é sexy. Eu ainda não sei responder.

**Três:**

Ecanus. Gotcha?

**Quatro:**

"Quando você postar a sua fanfic, eu quero ser a primeira a ler e mandar review".

"Então eu te prometo que eu só a postarei quando você estiver online".

**Cinco:**

"(...)_é inevitável_".

(_ela vai entender_)

* * *

**Não vou implorar por comentários dessa vez porque as pessoas fazem o que querem. Meus leitores sabem que eu gosto de reviews, e vão mandar. Mas quem favoritar vai receber uma PM malcriada. Isso eu garanto.**


End file.
